


You're Worth It

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [6]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual FTM Trans Character, Gay Character, M/M, Reevos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I think should happen in EP 5 tomorrow. Drew's friends name is pronounced (uh-vaun-ee). I'm dedicating this work to MyCupOfEarlGrey because they love this ship as much as I do and this series I'm writing. I typically just write for myself and if it wasn't for their kudos and comments on every work in the series I may not have kept writing it. They help inspire me to keep writing this and to try to make it better. Thank you for the support and I hope you like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyCupOfEarlGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCupOfEarlGrey/gifts).



We all decided to talk to Joel together. So, we all met up in the lounge after breakfast. We were all just sitting around waiting for Joel to show up. Cricket and Amy were chatting as were Alex and Jessie. Blair and I just kept staring each other down. I’m not mad at him for what happened. I’m really not. I just wish it wasn’t so awkward. I mean he might not want to be with me, be with me but we could still be friends. Right? I decided I was going to talk to him about it after our talk with Joel. Evany would want me to face my fears. Not give up. Go for what’s mine and all that jazz. I really wish she was here. Or at least Rory and Dex. I can’t believe how much everything went to hell just two months ago. First my mom, then Evany, then Dex, and finally Rory. I’d lost so much I wasn’t about to lose anything else. That’s when Joel burst through the door jolting me from my thoughts.  
“Who is ready for the big overnight?” Joel sung in a way to peppy tone for my liking. “Come on guys. We’re supposed to hit the trail in a half hour. What are ya doin?”  
“We’re not going anywhere until we get some answers.” Cricket chimed in, getting right to the point.  
“About what?” He actually looked confused.  
“About last night.” I said like it was obvious, because it was.  
“Yeah. Where’d you and Deb disappear to?” Alex asked in a suggestive tone. Why the fuck was he twirling an apple in his hand?  
“Ah, seriously?” You could tell he was done with our shit already.  
“She bring that creepy mask with her?” Wow Cricket really wasn’t going to let that mask thing go was she.  
“We were worried about you.” Amy said casually.  
“Some of us.” Jessie said in her ‘I’m a bitch’ tone. Even though, I figured out last night that she really isn’t but that’s supposed to be our little secret.  
“That mask isn’t even hers. Alright, you guys got the wrong idea about Deb.” I couldn’t figure out why he was so dam happy.  
“Oh man! You totally banged her!” Alex shouted. We all looked at Joel with a mix of curiousity and disgust.  
“What? No I didn’t.” His voice raised like two octaves. He totally did.  
“Yeah you did. And I know you got it on that camera. Come on let me check it out.” Alex went to steal Joel camera, but he ran away.  
“You guys are crazy.” But he couldn’t stop laughing.  
“You’re the one who slept with a woman twice your age.” Jessie said with a tone of disgust. Like she was disappointed in him for it.  
“We want details. Now.” Blair had the adorable mischievous glint in his eyes. Okay if we’re gonna be friends I need to stop thinking like that. Joel sat on the couch looking Blair straight in the eye.  
“Well, you and Drew got pretty serious at the masquerade. Why don’t you give us some of those details?” Me, Jessie, Blair, and Cricket all had very uncomfortable looks on our face. Blair must have told her that it didn’t work out between us. I know he wouldn’t tell her the real reason though. He just wasn’t that type of guy. Which was going to make getting over him that much harder.  
“And on that note.” I got up and started to leave, as did everybody else.  
When everyone seemed to have gone their seperate ways I drug Blair off to the side. We could spare a few minutes.  
“Look if this is about Cricket, I didn’t tell her. I mean I told her that it just didn’t click.” Blair started trying to explain himself. He was adorable when he did that. God, Drew focus!  
“Stop.” He did. “I know you wouldn’t tell anyone. I just wanted to say that I know you’re still figuring things out but I still want to be friends. You know until you figure it out and whatever the answer is.” He smiled down at me.  
“I’d love that. To be honest I thought you’d be super pissed at me.” He kind of looked off to the side.  
“Yeah well I thought it over last night and my friend Evany’s voice just wouldn’t leave me alone, so I decided you were worth it.” I tried to make it kind of like a joke.  
“Who’s Evany? And what do you mean I’m worth it?” He gave that cute raised eyebrow, crossed arms, hip jutted out thing.  
“She’s my sister, sort of. We’ve been best friends since kindergarden. That doesn’t matter. Evany always said, ‘Whether it’s friendship, family, or romantic it doesn’t matter. Every relationship has the danger of pain and heartbreak. You have to decide who’s worth the risk.’ And you are.”  
“She sounds very wise.” God, if this friendship is going to work he needs to stop smiling at me like that.  
“She is. And she’s usually right.” Thinking about Evany just made me feel warm inside. I really missed her.  
“Well I don’t know about the other stuff right now, but when it comes to friendship you’re one hundred percent worth it too.” His ass looked fantastic as he walked towards our cabin to get the kids ready to go. Stop it Drew! Friends. That’s all this is for now. You have to be a gentleman and wait for his decision.


End file.
